felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
BrossWiki:Policy
wishes to have a database that is helpful to visitors and safe andeasy for editing. In case there is any inappropriate or disappointing behavior, we'll have to take action and enforce it. This policy lists all the rules of editing on our wiki and the consequences of breaking these rules. If you have any questions, take it to the talk page. The following policy has total control over everything that goes on, including editing, etc. If a user is blocked or has a long blocking history, admins could stop the user from doing certain things such as being promoted due to not following the policy. Admins can also decide for a user not to be promoted if they are not trustworthy. Editing Editing is the most important part of the wiki and is taken VERY seriously. While editing... You can *Edit pages. *Upload images or put them in a gallery. *Create new pages, user blogs and forum topics. *Join FelipeChat! *Have fun editing! You cannot *Swear on mainspace articles. *Bully and/or offend other editors. *Spam and/or vandalise. *Add inappropriate content to pages. *Upload images that contain inappropriate content and/ or meant to offend others. *No discrimination/posting racist content. While on FelipeChat! *Do not spam links or come to chat to advertise another website or company, or post any inappropriate links of racism, nudity, etc. *You are allowed to talk about things that are not related to Felipebross. Accounts This part of the policy refers to what you can do and are not allowed to do with accounts in this wiki. What can I do? *You are allowed to use up to 2 accounts- one main account, and one spare. **If you do have a spare account, it's recommended to use it as a bot. What can't I do? *Use more than 2 accounts in this wiki. *Vote or participate in decisions with an account other than your main account. *Spare accounts are incapable of receiving user rights (with an exception of bots). *If you are blocked on your main account, you are NOT allowed to use your spare account. What happens if I create more than two accounts? Using Sockpuppets to evade blocks Nope, this isn't about the puppets using your socks! It's about using a account and PRETENDING that your not you. Note Remember that the only way to distinguish between accounts is by tracking the IPs on which they were logged in. Excuses that a family member, a friend, a neighbour, (etc.) controls accounts that have been used through the same IP as yours will not be accepted as they cannot be confirmed or denied. Articles If you are going to create an article, please make sure it is about something about TFB&EBS. You are allowed to create an article for a new confirmed episode in the Felipebross franchise, a character or an object. The article must have canonical content, and must be official. It must also be notable, you aren't allowed to make an article about a small aspect of the Felipebross franchise. It must be an article within the Felipebross franchise. Non-Canonical Places *For theories and ideas, make a blog post or forum topic. *For everything else Vandalism We at the aim to have a database full of factual, canonical and helpful articles. We do not want the user to see gibberish inserted into pages, large amounts of text removed or replaced or spamming on articles. Vandalism account If an account is identified as being solely used to vandalize, then it will be blocked indefinitely. Badge-farming Badge-farming is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits, images or additions to a page to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement assumingly much easier. However, we identify it as an act of vandalism, and the edits made are outright pointless and unnecessary. Badge-farming is to be put to a stop here, before it gets (more) out of hand. Anyone caught badge-farming will recieve a warning or a block. If they recieve the block, it will be kept, as it is unlikely that the block will be lifted. Mature Content You cannot link to inappropriate websites. If you are going to link to a website, make sure it is clean with no inappropriate material. You are allowed to link to sites with mild swearing, but you must warn users before they visit the site. Power You must use your bureaucrat/sysop/rollback powers only when it is needed for the good of the wiki (not yourself). You cannot block people or change things just because it is your desire. Ads You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to TFB&EBS and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Plagiarism/Piracy We at take plagiarism/piracy 'VERY ''''seriously. We work hard every day to create and edit content to keep the site up-to-date and do '''not tolerate plagiarism/piracy. If plagiarised/pirated content is posted on this site, it could get us into trouble with the law. Bullying Bullying is not permitted within . Bullying a user makes them feel bad, scared, and unwelcome. What is bullying? Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. How to deal with bullying Admins should add to bully's talk pages. Fights Here at the we have a no tolerance policy. We consider fighting similar to bullying, and it can cause people to leave the wiki, or cause grudges between users. If you see fighting, please speak to the users involved, and try to calm them down. Collectively, we can solve all problems. Discrimination Racism is taken VERY seriously, and is not allowed to be expressed on the . We allow people to edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. Exclusion because of race, gender, or religion Any exclusion of any user from an event, party, or anything because of their religion, race, or gender is taken seriously, and will not be tolerated. For example, you are not allowed to exclude females or males from an event, party, or anything. If he/she wanted to join you, and is rejected to join based on their gender, race, religion, or skin color, action will be taken. However, you are allowed to exclude a certain user if you have trouble getting along with a user, and you are hosting the party or event. Name calling Based on Race, etc. Calling someone an offensive name based on their skin color, religion, etc., is taken just as seriously as exclusion. 'One more thing...' *You may get an infinite block if you broke the rules more than 3-4 times. Privacy Policy Consequences for Breaking the Policy *First Offense will result in a warning. *Second Offense will result in a 3 day block. *Third Offense will result in a 1 week block. *Any further offenses will be discussed by the administration. Conclusion Follow these rules, and you will be on your way to being a great member of ! Finally, have fun editing here! Category:Policy